disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/I'll Be Back part 2
Here you go! Extra long for your kind wait. I hope you enjoy! :D (Again, in Kim's POV) I woke up, panting in my bed. I was sweating a lot. I looked at the time. 5:00 in the morning? School starts at 8! Slowly, everything came back to me. A dream? Of course not! I pinched myself! I didn't wake up! But then again, I was a very heavy sleeper. I groaned at the fact that Jack really wasn't back. I cursed under my breath and walked over to my closet, searching for something acceptable to wear. I chose a whit tanktop with a bright neon colored crop top over it. I chose some cut off jeans, which came close to my ankle. I put on some very light makeup and grabbed my bag and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl and put my corn flakes and milk in. I ate in silence, dreading school. I grabbed my phone which was charching and I flew out the door. TIME SKIP: AT SCHOOL I walked up to my locker, banging my head on the iron locker door. I groaned in pain. I was 2 hourse early, and I hated that. I had a long day ahead of me, and I didn't want to be in the familiar halls of the school. I opened my locker, and to my surprise, a rose and a letter fell out. I giggled at the note. Jack's here! I held the rose in my hands and walked towards the cafeteria. That's where we first met,and lunch IS our best subject! I ran inside, and I found another rose. I picked it up, and I searched for the next note. I found it on a lunch tray. The center of attention? Attention...attention.... the auditorium? Maybe! I could try! I ran off without thinking to the 'center of attention'. I arrived in 3 mintues. This place is really big. How can I find a note here? I went to the stage and sat down on the piano chair. I squealed and got up, because there was something sharp on the chair. I looked down to see a rose and a card waiting for me. I smiled. He knew the place where I solve all my problems! I guess he knows everything about me. Him being my boyfriend I guess. I ran outside to the apple tree, which was kind of hidden behind the school where no one would go. I sat down on the ground and twirled my hair. Suddnely, a pair of strong hands covered my eyes. I jumped, and I heard a very familiar chuckle. I inhaled the person's cologne, just in case. I grinned. REALLY BIG. "Jack?" I asked. I turned around, and I saw my BOYFRIEND!!! "JACKIE!!!" I squealed, and I hugged him really tight He handed me 2 roses and another card. I opened the card. It said: I looked up, and I suddenly felt a familiar pair of lips on mine. Of course, Jack's. I kissed him, full of passion but soon became the feeling of lust and want. He swiped his tongue on my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I accepted. We continued to make out until we both ran out of air, and he put his forehead on mine. "I love you Kimmy. Don't forget that." He told me. I smiled, but this was a devious smile. "I love you to Jack! And by the way, don't call me Kimmy." I told him, as I pushed him away and I ran away while sticking my tongue out at him. He started to pout. "That's not nice, Kimmy!" He said. He ran after me, catching me at the end. It was the best day ever. So? How was it? Liked it? Tell me in the comments! YAYAYAYAY! Virtual cookies to everyone! WHOO!! Category:Blog posts